Wie ich Shinra auf den Kopf gestellt hab
by Albedo
Summary: Leseprobe: Wieso sollte es bitteschön Aufmerksamkeit erregen, wenn ich nicht zu diesem blöden Dings gehe.“ Appell! Das nennt sich Appell! Und außerdem bist du hier General!“ Ich bin Pazifist! Und nicht bei der Armee!“


**Wie ich Shinra auf den Kopf gestellt hab**

„Ha! Na was sagst du?" „Nichts schlecht." „Find ich auch." Ich spielte gerade mit meinem besten Freund Phil ne Runde Playstation. Wir haben uns seit langem mal wieder ein Tekken-Spiel rausgesucht, und ich war gerade dabei den Gegner eine rein zu hauen. Phil saß dabei neben mir und sah gespannt zu. Bis vor kurzem spielten wir noch zusammen, dann konnte er aber nicht mehr, und ich wollte wenigstens noch die letzten Runden fertig machen. So kam es dann, das ich alleine spielte. „So, aber langsam reicht es doch, oder Mike?" „Ja, gleich. Nur noch einen Moment." Phil fing an neben mir zu seufzen. Ich legte daraufhin den Controller gefrustet zur Seite. „Na geht doch." „Ja ja." Ich stand auf und wollte die PL ausmachen. „Ach, hey. Vergiss nicht das Kabel zu ziehen." „Welches denn?" Er stand auf und kam zu mir, wo er es neben mir raus zog, und….wir auf einmal einen Schlag bekamen.

„Oh man ey." Mir tat alles weh als ich wieder zu mir kam. Ich sah mich kurz um, und stand dann auf. Ich fühlte mich gerade als hätte mich ein LKW überrollt. Ich musste mich erst mal strecken und sah mich dann wieder um. „Komisch." Ich kratzte mich kurz am Kopf. ‚Seit wann hat Phil denn so ein großes Zimmer?' Ich zuckte nur mit der Schulter und ging dann Richtung Tür. Als ich raus ging fand ich mich in einem anderen Zimmer wieder, welches ich bis jetzt auch noch nicht kannte. So langsam fing ich an zu stutzen und kratzte mich kurz am Kopf. Als ich meine Hand wieder nach vorne zog, holte ich dabei ein paar meiner langen Strähnen mit nach vorne…..Wow! Moment! Seit wann hatte ich denn….Ich schnappte mir eine Strähne und sah sie mir genau an. Ich wusste nicht warum, wieso, oder weshalb. Aber ich hatte auf einmal lange silberne Haare.

Ich musste kurz schlucken und sah mich wieder um. Jetzt merkte ich erst, das ich nicht in einem Haus zu sein schien, sondern mehr in einer Wohnung oder so etwas Ähnliches. Während ich mich gerade umsehen wollte, klopfte es an der Tür, wobei ich geschockt hinsah. Ich musste mich erst einmal fassen, atmete tief durch und ging dann auf sie zu. Davor blieb ich allerdings stehen, wobei es erneut klopfte. Ich atmete noch mal tief durch, und öffnete sie einen kleinen Spalt, durch den ich durch sah. „Sir! Der Appell läuft bereits, Sir!" „Sir?" Ich sah den Mann vor mir extrem verwirrt an, was er mir nach kurzer Zeit auch nachmachte. „S..Sir?" „Sorry, aber ich weis nicht was sie meinen." Nun sah er mich wirklich verwirrt an. Ich schüttelte kurz mit dem Kopf und öffnete die Tür dann ganz. „Bitte entschuldigen sie, aber könnten sie mir bitte sagen wo ich hier überhaupt bin?" „B..Bei Shinra…Sir." „Wo?" Ich kratzte mich verwirrt am Kopf, während der Mann ein paar Schritte zurück ging.

„Sir? Geht es ihnen gut?" „Wieso Sir? Ich weis wirklich nicht was sie meinen. Ich meine ich bin…" „Nur etwas verwirrt, mehr nicht." Ich drehte mich zu der Stimme, und sah einen schwarzhaarigen auf mich zu kommen. Er stellte sich vor mich, und sah den anderen an.

„Keine Sorge. Wir kommen gleich zum Appell." „J..Jawohl Sir." Damit verschwand der eine, und der andere drehte sich zu mir um, wobei ich ihn fragend ansah. „Mike?" Als er meinen Namen sagte sah ich ihn nur noch verwirrter an. "Ja?" „Na Gott sei Dank..ich bin es Phil!" „Phil? Nein, das glaub ich nicht. Phil hat braunes Haar, und ist auch schmächtiger als sie. Also…" „Ja, und Mike hat keine Friedhofsblonden Haare." Also in dem Punkt musste ich ihm Recht geben. „Okay, mal angenommen du bist Phil…Wo sind wir dann hier?" „In Shinra." „Wo?" Er musste kurz seufzen und legte seine Hand auf die Stirn. „Sag bloß du kennst nicht Shinra." „Nö, sollte ich?" „Kennst du dann wenigstens Sephiroth?" „Wen?"

Nun fing er an leicht gespielt zu heulen. „Okay, ist auch egal. Wir müssen eh los." „Wohin denn?" „Na zum Appell." „ich gehe doch nicht zu so einem blöden Dings da!" „Ein Appell!" „Ja und? Gehe ich trotzdem nicht hin." Ich ging wieder zurück ins Zimmer und setzte mich dort auf einen der Sessel. Er folgte mir und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor mich. „Jetzt hör mal zu Mike. Ich weis selbst das dies absolut bekloppt klingt, aber wir befinden uns in einer für mich unlogischen Situation." Während er wieder anfing wie ein Gelehrter zu quatschen, was er sehr gerne machte, schaute ich nur in Richtung Fenster.

„Hey! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Ich drehte mich wieder zu ihm. „Nein!" Er setzte sich seufzend auf den anderen Sessel. „Also pass auf. Wir sind in einer anderen…Art..von Dimension könnte man so sagen…" ich schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Hör doch bitte auf so einen Scheiß zu labern! Das ist doch alles Schwachsinn!" „Ach, ist es das? Und was ist das mit deinen Haaren? Deinem Körper? Und dem hier?" Er zeigte einmal durchs Zimmer. Ich seufzte kurz. „Okay. Da stimme ich dir zu. Trotzdem ist dies hier bescheuert! Wie zum Geier kommen wir denn hier her…und wie vor allem wieder zurück? Du weist ganz genau das ich nachher noch ein Date habe, und das will ich nicht verpassen!"

„Sag mal, kommt es mir nur so vor, oder willst du nicht verstehen was ich hier rede?" Ich sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Wann habe ich schon mal verstanden. Was du sagst?" Nun lies er seinen Kopf resigniert nach unten fallen und schien wieder gespielt zu heulen. Ich konnte dabei nur mit den Augen rollen. „Okay, nehmen wir an, wir sind in dieser anderen Art von Dimension.." Ich wedelte dabei mit meinen Händen, um ihm zu zeigen, das ich dies für absoluten Schwachsinn hielt. „Wie kommen wir dann zurück?" „Woher soll ich das wissen?" „Weil du dich hier aus zu kennen scheinst! Deswegen!" Nun sah er mich fragend an. „Jetzt pass mal auf Mike. Ich kenne mich hier nicht aus. Nur wusste ich, als ich in den Spiegel sah, und den Soldier auf dem Gang sah, das ich hier sicher nicht in Hannover bin."

„Na das wusste ich auch schon." Wir schwiegen jetzt nur noch, bis es erneut an der Tür klopfte. „Oh man! Wer will denn jetzt schon wieder was?" Ich stand genervt auf und ging zur Tür. „Mike! Warte! Das ist nicht sehr.." „WAS?????" Ehe ich mich versah, lief der Mann, der vorhin schon bei mir klopfte mit einem Affenzahn weg. „…klug…Wollte ich noch sagen." Ich schmiss die Tür zurück in den Rahmen, und drehte mich zu Phil um. „Ach, was du nicht sagst." Ich lehnte mich an die Tür.

Nun stand Phil auch auf und kam auf mich zu. „Wir sollten los." „Ich will aber nicht!" „Du musst aber!" „Wieso denn? Wenn ich nicht will kann mich keiner zwingen!" „Aber es ist besser so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich zu erregen." „Wieso sollte es bitteschön Aufmerksamkeit erregen, wenn ich nicht zu diesem blöden Dings gehe." „Appell! Das nennt sich Appell! Und außerdem bist du hier General!" „Ich bin Pazifist! Und nicht bei der Armee!"

Er schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn. „Hier bist du aber General Sephiroth!" „Ich sagte eben schon, das ich nicht bei der Armee bin, und auch nicht sein will! Außerdem habe ich sicher nicht so einen bekloppten Namen!" „Okay. Anders. Was denkst du, sollten wir deiner Meinung nach machen?" „Einen Weg zurück suchen, damit ich nicht zu spät komme." „Und wie?" „Keine Ahnung. Lass uns doch einfach abwarten."

Er räusperte sich kurz. „ok. Noch mal von vorne. Du willst hier bleiben?" „Ja," „und du willst abwarten?" „Genau." „Und dann?" „Was dann? Dann gehe ich zu meinem Date mit Franzi." „Ja, aber was wenn wir hier bleiben?" „Du denkst doch nicht ich bleibe hier, wo ich in so einer komischen Armee bin, und hier den…naja, diesen…Offizier spiele." „General!" „Von mir aus, dann eben General! Ist auch nichts besonderes."

„Sag mal! Versteh doch! Du bist Sephiroth! General von Shinra! Du bist der beste Soldier der hier je existiert hat." „Ja! Und nun bin ich ein Pazifist, in dem Körper eines Colonel, und will nur nach Hause!" „GENERAL!" „VON MIR AUS AUCH SÖLDNER!!! DAS IST MIR WURSCHT!" Wir knurrten uns gegenseitig an, bis wir uns gefrustet wieder zu den Sesseln auf machten, und uns darauf nieder ließen.

„Bitte versteh doch endlich Mike. Ich glaube kaum das wir hier so schnell weg kommen. Und du weist doch was man über die Armee sagt." „Was? Das man nur anwesend zu sein hat, und ansonsten die ganze zeit nur faul rumhängt?" Er sah mich fragend an. „Na das sagen doch immer die, die gerade von diesem Zwangsjahr bei der Bundeswehr wieder kommen." „Wir sind hier aber nicht bei der Bundeswehr, sonder bei Shinra." „und? Jede Armee ist gleich."

Nun schien er wieder gespielt zu heulen, obwohl ich diesmal sogar kleine Tränen sehen konnte. Also ich musste gestehen, er wurde immer besser was das Schauspielern anging. Ich seufzte kurz und fing dann an leicht zu lachen, wobei er mich stutzend ansah. „okay. Ich mache mit bei diesem Spiel. Aber wehe es ist Versteckte Kamera, oder verstehen sie Spaß, dann springe ich jemanden an den Hals!"

„keine Sorge. Ich glaube kaum das die dies so real hin bekommen würden." Ich stimmte ihm nickend zu, und stand dann auf. „Na gut, dann gehen wir mal zu diesem komischen Dings da." „Appell! Und noch was." „Was denn?" „Wenn jemand General, oder Sephiroth zu dir sagt, dann bist du gemeint." „Muss das sein? Kann ich nicht meinen alten Namen behalten? Der andere klingt so bescheuert!" „Nein! Und außerdem, nenn mich gefälligst Zack." „Naja, jedenfalls klinge ich nicht wie gezackt." Ich musste kurz grinsen, wobei mir Phil einen kleinen Hieb verpasste.

Wir wollten grade zusammen raus gehen. „Sag mal, willst du dir nicht deine Sachen anziehen?" Ich sah ihn fragend an. „wieso denn? Ich hab ne Hose und ein T-Shirt an. Reicht doch." „Ja…aber Seph trägt immer andere Sachen." „Ja, aber ich bin nicht Ceph." „Seph! Mit S" Ich rollte kurz mit den Augen. „und wo sind diese Klamotten?" „Na bestimmt im Schrank." „und wo ist der?" „Keine Ahnung."

Ich seufzte wieder und sah mich dann um. „Vielleicht in dem Schlafzimmer." Ich ging aufs zimmer zu, und auch gleich rein. Phil folgte mir, und sah sich auch um. „Dort!" Er zeigte auf einen schwarzen Mantel, und irgendwelchen komischen glänzenden Teile. Ich ging darauf zu, und zog mir den Mantel an. „Also wie eine Militäruniform sieht das aber nicht aus." „tja, so ist das eben hier." Ich wollte gerade wieder auf ihn zu gehen. „Der Schulterschutz noch." „Der Was?" Er zeigte auf die glänzenden Teile. „Das ist doch Schrott!"

Er sah mich kurz durchdringend an, wobei ich wieder nur seufzen konnte und ihn auch noch versuchte anzulegen. „Schaf ich nicht, bleibt ab!" „Der muss dran!" „Nicht bei mir!" „Das ist aber seine Uniform!" „heute nicht. Heute macht er mal Sommerlook." Ich ging grinsend an ihm vorbei Richtung Tür. „Okay! Aber dann nimm wenigstens Masamune mit." „Was ist das denn jetzt?" „na das Schwert." „Ein..ein Schwert?? Du hast sie ja nicht alle! Ich fasse doch so was nicht an!"

„Da ist aber deine Waffe." „Aber damit kann ich nicht umgehen. Bei meinem Glück habe ich mir eher das Bein abgehackt, als einen Schritt hier raus zu machen." „Jetzt komm schon Mike. Bitte." Ich seufzte noch mal, und nahm das Schwert dann auch zur Hand. „Da ist doch kein Schwert! Das ist ein überdimensionaler Zahnstocher." „Es ist ja auch über 2 Meter lang." „Wieso hat man den so ein langes Schwert? Es sein denn man…Naja, ich hoffe mal nicht das er damit was ausgleichen will."

Wir sahen uns kurz an, und mussten dann los lachen. Aber ab da an schien es kein zurück mehr zu geben, und ich musste wohl oder übel zu diesem komischen Appell. Naja was solls. Wenigstens war ich ein hohes Tier, auch wenn es nur Offizier war…oder auch Colonel…oder sonstiges. Wir verließen nun also endlich das Zimmer Richtung Treppe und gingen runter. „Warum nehmen wir denn nicht den Lift?" „Deswegen." „Ich will damit aber lieber fahren." „Nein!" „Wieso denn nicht?" „Weil wir zu Fuß gehen." „Das ist doch blöde." „Na und." „Ich will aber! Ich will, ich will, ich will!" Phil blieb schreckhaft stehen, was ich auch machte, nur schmollend. Wir sahen in ein verwirrtes Gesicht eines Soldaten.

„Morgen." Sagte ich strahlend lächelnd, wobei der Soldat seine Augen weit aufriss und ein paar Schritte zurück ging. Ich sah ihn etwas stutzend an. „Wegtreten Soldier!" Phil erhob seine Stimme, und der Soldat verzog sich. „Warum eigentlich Soldier, und nicht Soldat?" „Deswegen." Ich zuckte nur mit der Schulter, und wir gingen weiter. „Ach und Mike." „ja?" „Bitte, nicht lächeln, nicht lachen, nicht weinen. Am besten Gefühlstod." „Was? Wieso denn?" „Na weil Seph nun mal so ist." „ja, aber ich nicht."

„Dennoch musst du so sein. Glaube mir." „Nein! Ich will lachen, lächeln und auch weinen…ich kann das nämlich auch." „was?" „Na gespielt weinen. Pass auf." Ich strengte mich an, und dachte an das traurigste was mir je passiert war, und zwar an den Tod meines Onkels. Und schon kamen mir kleine Tränen, wo ich natürlich noch nachhalf, und mir in die Augen fasste. „Was machst du da??" „Na *schnief* weinen." „Du kannst doch hier nicht rumheulen!" „Wieso *schnief* denn nicht?"

„Weil du das nicht kaaaaanst." Er räusperte sich kurz, und sah dann lächelnd nach links. Ich folgte seinem Blick, und sah schon wieder einen Soldaten vor mir, der mich ebenfalls unfassbar ansah. „Er hat nur was ins Auge bekommen." Phil lachte ihm zu, wobei der Soldat auch so tat als würde er kurz lachen, und dann wieder in den Raum verschwand, aus dem er kam.

„Siehst du!!" Er drehte sich knurrend zu mir um. „Das geht nicht! Hier darfst du keine Gefühle zeigen!" „ich bin aber keine Puppe! Sondern ein Mensch! Und Menschen haben nun mal Gefühle!" „Aber nicht du!" „Das ist behämmert!" „Ich weis, trotzdem." „nichts trotzdem! Ich will lachen. Du weist ganz genau das ich ein fröhlicher Mensch bin." „Ja, aber dann bitte heimlich." „Was? Soll ich wenn ich ne Lachattacke kriege mir erst mal ein verlassenes Plätzchen suchen, und dann los lachen?" „genau so."

„Du spinnst ja!" ich ging kopfschüttelnd an ihm vorbei weiter nach unten. „Bitte. Tu mir und dir selbst den Gefallen." Ich winkte ab, und ging weiter. Phil folgte mir dann seufzend. Wir verließen nun endlich das Gebäude und gingen einfach geradeaus. „Wo ist denn dieses Appell?" „Keine Ahnung." „Also so langsam wird es aber öde. Kannst du auch was anderes sagen?" „Hallo? Ich war hier noch nie." „Ach, aber ich wohl?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt…Lass uns doch einfach sehen wo ein paar Soldier stehen und warten." „Ach, denkst du dann sind wir richtig?" „Na wenn sie auf uns warten, warum nicht?" „Na von mir aus." Wir gingen also weiter, immer gerade aus. Wir fanden einfach keinen Platz wo mehrere standen. Ich war schon kurz davor einfach jemanden zu fragen wo dieses Appell stand findet, woran mich Phil aber jedesmal aufhielt, während ich auf jemanden zu gehen wollte.

„OK! Ich resigniere!!" „Nun komm schon." „Nein! Ich will nicht mehr. Das ist doch sinnlos hier durch die Gegend zu laufen. Das Gelände ist ja fast so groß wie unser Stadtteil!" „Wir werden es bestimmt bald finden." „Nein! Wir werden uns hier gleich verlaufen! Dann haben die hier bald einen verhungerten Offizier!" „General!" „Ja, den auch."

„Nun komm schon. Wenigstens noch um die Ecke gucken." Ich seufzte kurz und ging dann weiter. „Wenn es dann aber nicht dort ist, dann frag ich einen! Egal wie blöd er mich ansieht! Besser als Vollidiot hingestellt werden, als hier den ganzen Tag lang rum zu irren, nur um dann absolut fix und alle bei dem Appell zu erscheinen." „Ich glaube bis dahin werden die schon nicht mehr da sein." „Na vielleicht suchen sie dann nach uns." „Das glaube ich weniger." „Denkst du nicht sie stellen einen Suchtrupp zusammen für uns?" „Nein." „Mist."

Wir gingen nun noch um die Ecke, und ach was für ein Wunder. War dort auch nichts. „So! Jetzt reicht es!" Ich ging einfach auf eine kleine Gruppe von Leuten zu, die sich gerade unterhielten. Phil wollte mich zwar noch aufhalten, was ich aber nicht zu lies. „Hey, bitte entschuldigt die Störung, aber könnten sie mir bitte sagen wie ich hier zum Appell komme?" ich lächelte einen von den Herren freundlich an, wobei mich alle nur entsetzt und schluckend zugleich ansahen.

Einer von ihnen wollte etwas sagen, bekam aber keinen Ton raus. Ich wartete einen kleinen Moment, bis sich mein freundliches Lächeln zu einem genervten Blick verwandelte. „Jetzt sagen sie schon! Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag zeit!" Nun schreckte er zurück und drückte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, während sich die anderen verzogen. Ich knurrte ihn leicht an. „Also! Wo..ist..der..Appell???"

Er zeigte einfach Stumm nach rechts. Ich rollte kurz mit den Augen und ging dann in die Richtung. „Danke!" Phil folgte mir gleich. „Das war nicht sehr klug." „mir egal!" „Dennoch. Immerhin klingt es komisch wenn der General nicht mal weis wo was ist." „Dann habe die hier eben Pech, und schicken mich in Urlaub!" „Ähm..ja. Ich weis gar nicht ob Seph überhaupt schon mal Urlaub hatte." „Wenn nicht, dann wird es zeit. Dann haben die hier sicher nichts dagegen mir einen zu geben." Ich ging nörgelnd und stampfend weiter. Ich war nun total genervt.

Nach einigen Metern kamen wir dann tatsächlich zu einem Ort, wo mehrere Soldaten standen. Als sie uns sahen fingen sie gleich an zu salutieren. „Du sag mal Phil, sollen wir dies nachmachen?" „Ich glaube nicht." „gut, ich kann das nämlich nicht….und was machen wir dann?" „Keinen Plan." „Toll." Wir gingen zur Truppe und stellten uns dann vor sie hin. Gerade als Phil etwas sagen wollte, setzte ich erst mal mein Lächeln auf und wünschte allen eine schönen und guten Morgen.

Phil sah mich daraufhin nur mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln an. „Was denn? Das ist ganz normale Höflichkeit." „Du kannst doch hier nicht lächelnd guten Morgen sagen!" „Wieso denn nicht? So was lernt man doch schon im Kindergarten!" „Das ist aber nicht besonders klug!" „Das ist mir doch egal! Höflichkeit und Freundlichkeit ist das A und O!"

„Aber doch nicht hier!!" „Überall!!" Wir knurrten uns gegen seitig an, bis wir nur noch Getrampel hörten. Als wir uns umsahen standen wir auf einmal alleine auf den Platz. „Na toll! Super gemacht." „Was denn? Ich war doch nur nett." „Ja, das sollst du doch aber nicht sein." „Das ist doch aber…oh man." „Und nicht schmollen." „Man darf hier ja gar nichts."

Naja, wenigstens war damit die Sache mit dem Appell geklärt, und wir gingen wieder zurück. „Und jetzt?" „Können wir uns ja umsehen." „Schon wieder?" „Wieso schon wieder?" „Na wir sind doch hier eben schon überall langgegangen. Da müssten wir doch so gut wie alles gesehen haben." „Ach nun komm schon. So ein kleiner Spaziergang tut gut." „ja, aber nicht für mich. Ich liege lieber auf der Couch und sehe Fern." „Also nun aber. Ich meine wir sind hier an einem Unbekannten Ort, und du willst nur auf der Couch liegen." „Nein! Ich will nach Hause. Ich will endlich wieder nach HAUSE!!!"

„Nicht so laut!" „Ach nun komm aber! Ich kann doch wenigstens mal nen Wutanfall bekommen! Oder ist der auch verboten?" Phil nickte mir nur leicht zu, wobei ich seufzend weiter ging. „Na von mir aus. Ich jedenfalls lege mich wieder ins Bett, und hoffe in meinem wieder aufzuwachen….außerdem, wo kamen wir eigentlich her?" „Keinen Schimmer…ich glaub von dort drüben."

Ich ging kopfschüttelnd in die gezeigte Richtung. Irgendwann, nach etlichem hin und her fand ich dann auch das Gebäude wieder. Jedenfalls hoffte ich das. Jetzt musste ich nur noch wissen wo das Zimmer war. Ich ging einfach ein paar Treppen hoch, bis ich vor einem kleinen blonden Jungen stand, der mich gleich salutierend grüßte. Ich sah ihn nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, musste dann aber lächeln. Immerhin dachte ich mir, das der sicher weis wo mein Zimmer ist.

Er sah mich etwas fragend und leicht irritiert an. „Hey." Ich grüßte ihn kurz und ging dann weiter auf ihn zu. Immer noch mit meinem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Na, wie geht's?" Er nickte nur leicht und ging einen Schritt zurück. „Keine Angst, ich würde dich nur gerne etwas fragen." „W..Was denn?" Ich ging ganz nah an ihn ran, und sah ihn sanft lächelnd in die Augen, wobei er nur schlucken konnte.

„Du kennst mich, oder?" „J..Ja…Sir?" „Gut. Dann weist du doch auch sicher wo mein Zimmer in dem Gebäude ist, oder etwa nicht?" „D..doch Sir. Natürlich Sir." „Perfekt." Ich richtete mich ganz auf und drehte mich wieder zur Treppe um. „In welchem Stock?" „B..Bitte Sir?" „Auf welcher Etage mein Zimmer ist?" „A..Auf der 13…Sir." Damit sprintete ich gleich die Treppen weiter hoch. „Danke nochmal kleiner!!"

Auf der Etage angekommen stürmte ich gleich in das Zimmer und schmiss mich aufs Sofa. „Endlich ruhe." Ich zog mich gleich den Mantel aus, und auch alles andere, bis auf die Shorts. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber eigentlich hasse ich schwarze Sachen. Also wollte ich gleich mal im Schrank nach etwas anderem suchen. Fand dort aber nur eine einzelne Weise Hose, und ein weises Short, welches ich mir beides anzog. Jedenfalls besser als schwarz. Aber wundern tat ich mich auch, das man nur schwarze Sachen im Schrank haben konnte.

Ich legte mich gleich wieder auf die Couch. Jetzt hatte ich eigentlich nur noch hunger. Ich fragte mich ob es hier vielleicht so was wie Zimmerservice geben könnte, weswegen ich mich nach einem Telefon umsah. Als ich eines entdecke, ging ich darauf zu und nahm den Hörer ab. Bis auf ein Freizeichen hatte ich kein anderes Signal. Ich drückte einfach aus jux eine Taste. Da aber nix passiert, legte ich wieder auf und überlegte kurz.

Ich beschloss einfach nochmal jemanden zu fragen wo man hier was zu essen herbekommen könnte. Also verlies ich gut gelaunt wie immer das Zimmer und ging summend die Treppenstufen hinunter. Ich kam wieder an den kleinen blonden Jungen vorbei, der gerade den Gang zu putzen schien. Ich sah ihn dabei fragend an. Als er mich sah richtete er sich gleich auf und salutierte wieder. „Strafarbeit?" Ich fragte einfach mal so raus. Denn ich hörte ja ab und zu, das es so was geben sollte. „N..Nein Sir! Ich bin mit Putzdienst dran…Sir!" „Ah ja." Ich sah mich kurz um, und wollte gerade weiter gehen. „Soll ich dir vielleicht helfen?" Nun sah er mich absolut entsetzt an.

„Hey. Ich meine ja nur das es dann schneller geht." Ich war es von klein auf gewöhnt, das man seine Hilfe anbieten sollte, was ich auch immer tat wenn es notwendig war. Ich ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, kniete mich hin, nahm mir einen von den Waschlappen, und fing an den Boden zu wischen. Er kam ebenfalls zögerlich runter, nahm den anderen zur Hand, und wischte mit mir zusammen den Boden. „Siehst du, so geht's viel schneller." „J..Jawohl..Sir." Ich lächelte ihn freudestrahlend an.

Wir putzen zusammen den ganzen Boden. Als wir fertig waren stand ich auf, und musste mich erst einmal strecken. Ich lies dabei meine Schultern knacken. „Oh man, ich glaube ich werde alt." Der kleine sah mich verwirrend an, während ich meinen Kopf nach links und rechts streckte. Ich drehte mich gleich danach zu ihm, und lächelte ihn an. „So, bist du jetzt eigentlich fertig? Oder musst du noch die Treppe wischen?" „Nein Sir. Ich bin fertig. Sir." „Supi. Hast du Hunger?" Er sah mich nun etwas fragend an. „Ok, dann anders. Hast du Lust mit mir essen zu gehen?"

Ich stand ihm einige Zeit lang gegenüber, wobei sich absolut nix tat, bis auf das sein Blick leer zu sein schien. Ich wedelte kurz mit meiner Hand vor seinen Augen rum. „Hallo?...Jemand da?...Hey! Dich wach küssen tu ich aber nicht" „Bitte?" Er sah mich absolut geschockt an. „na also, geht doch. Also. Ich fragte dich gerade ob du hunger hast, und mit mir vielleicht etwas essen gehen willst..und drifte mir hier ja nicht wieder ab ja!" Er nickte nur und musste wieder schlucken.

„Also, Ja, oder Nein?" „Sir?" Ich senkte meinen Kopf resignierend, und ging einfach an ihm seufzend vorbei. „Vergiss es kleiner. Wenn nicht dann nicht." Ich ging zur Treppe und gleich darauf runter, blieb aber nach den ersten zwei Stufen stehen, und sah nochmal zu ihm. „Willst du wirklich nicht mit?" Er sah mich einfach nur weiterhin an, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren. Ich seufzte kurz und ging dann weiter. Musste ich halt selbst rausfinden wo man hier was zu essen findet.

Ich ging einfach weiter runter, und hielte nach einem Schild Ausschau, welches einen Anhaltspunkt auf Essen geben könnte. Irgendwann, kurz vor der letzten Etage entdeckte ich dann so ein Schild und folgte den Hinweisen. Ich ging gleich durch die große Tür und hinein in einen großen Speisesaal. Als ich so eintrat, und auf die Theke zu ging. Merkte ich wie ich förmlich alle Blicke auf mich zog, genauso wie auf einmal alles leise um mich herum wurde.

Ich blieb in der Mitte des Raumes stehen und sah mich um. „Was denn? Noch nie gesehen wie einer was zu essen haben will?" Ich ging kopfschüttelnd weiter zur Theke und blieb davor stehen. Die Essensausgabe sah mich ebenfalls absolut geschockt an. Ich seufzte nochmal kurz, und sah mir die Essensauswahl an. Da ich nicht wusste was dies alles war, entschied ich mich lediglich für einen riesen großen Salatteller, den ich mit nahm, und mich zu einen der Tische begeben wolle.

Als ich davor ankam, und mich setzten wollte, standen alle anderen auf und suchten schleunigst das weite. Ich sah ihnen nur verwirrend hinterher. Zuckte dann aber mit der Schulter und setzte mich hin. Ich fing an zu essen, und merkte wie ich dabei genau beobachtet wurde. Ich sah mich nochmals im Raum um, und überall wo ich meinen Blick hin schweifen lies, wendeten sie ihren ab.

Ich aß schnell auf, brachte den Teller weg, und verließ den Speiseraum gleich wieder. Ich machte mich wieder auf in das Zimmer, wo ich mich gleich ins Bett legte, und nur schlafen wollte. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie fühlte ich mich hier nicht besonders wohl.


End file.
